


In dreams

by Shamethrowaway



Series: deus ex femina [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys, au: most characters are female now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamethrowaway/pseuds/Shamethrowaway
Summary: Ada Jensen would not leave Pritchard’s dreams.





	In dreams

Ada Jensen would not leave Pritchard’s dreams.

_Sleek carbon-black fingers trailing down her stomach to rest on her belt buckle. A few metallic clicks as her belt buckle is undone. A head covered in cropped brown hair lowering between her-_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was the third dream this week she had had about Jensen. She frowns into her Saturday morning coffee as she replays the dream in her head again. She had woken up right as the blurry, washed out, version of Jensen in her dream was about to tug down her cargo pants. 

Pritchard closes her eyes as she mentally appends the scene in her head. It’s been a while since she had had a relationship, much less any sort of sex. She fills in the gaps in her fantasy with memories from previous experiences. Her cheeks burn, heat fills her stomach, and she knows she can’t stave off arousal for much longer. She sighs as she gives in, setting down her mug on the counter and returning to her bed.

She flops down onto the soft comforter and fishes out a small bottle of lube and a bullet vibrator no longer than her pinky from the nightstand drawer. She holds both the items tightly in her hand as she wriggles her way back under the covers and kicks off her pajama pants. Despite living alone, masturbating anywhere except buried under all the covers feels too exposed. She squeezes a small amount of lube onto her fingers and presses the “on” button on her vibrator with the other hand as she rolls onto her stomach. The little piece of plastic buzzes to life and she gently presses it to her clit. She reaches behind her with her other arm and slides two slick fingers inside herself and unfurls them against her g-spot, the delicious pressure spreading across the rest of her lower body.

She presses her face into the pillow as she thinks about Jensen holding her with those strong arms as she fingers her from behind, teasing her, asking if she can take more, if she wants to come.

Pritchard gasps as she presses the button on top of the vibrator with her thumb, increasing the speed, heat rising through her body. She was pretty close now, tightness mounting in the lowest part of her stomach.

She's fantasizing about Jensen grabbing her by the ponytail when orgasm seizes her and causes her to lose control of her muscles for a split second, that familiar burn spreading from her stomach and pooling in her inner thighs. She pants as she rides out the waves until the stimulation is too much and makes her feel sick to her stomach.

Pritchard holds down the button on top of the vibe until it's dead and quiet again and haphazardly tosses both it and the bottle of lube back into the nightstand drawer. She should probably plug the thing in if she wants to use it next time but all she wants to do now is go back to bed and not think too hard about the fact she just thought about her co-worker while masturbating.

**Author's Note:**

> No one had written these two as female yet? I wanted to fix that.  
> Also I know a lot of people like "Eve" for a female version of Adam to keep with the religion theme but I reallllly didn't wanna go with that. So I chopped off a letter and Adam becomes Ada. "Francis" is already pretty unisex, the female spelling is just with an "e" so that's what I changed


End file.
